Welcome to the Monster Match
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: One shot Au Naley! Happy Halloween!


**Summary: One shot Au Naley! Happy Halloween!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… not even James Lafferty, but I do own the plot.**

**----23----**

Nathan came home from practice, and he was in his sweats, and he was searching for Haley.

"Haley?… Hales?" He called but no one answered.

He walked into their kitchen to get his after practice water, and there was a note.

_Nate,_

_Brooke stole me to get ready for the Halloween Masquerade Party at Tric tonight. Here's a hint to find me: I am two things you love all in one!_

_I love you always and forever,_

_Hales_

"Two things I love all in one?" Nathan repeated to himself. He grinned to himself as he figured out what she was.

"Well, if she is Jordan, I have to be something she loves also… Do I have anything sixty-like in my closet?" He asked himself.

**----23----**

"Haley, you better get your hot ass out here before I come get you!!" Brooke yelled.

"I don't know if this is going to work, Brooke." Haley replied.

"Of course, it will! I… I mean we figured out what you should do by being something new and yourself, since he didn't really like the whole Sandy thing last year, but this is perfect he will love it! Now get your hot ass out here."

Haley walked out of Brooke's bathroom, and Brooke's mouth dropped.

"Damn, let's just say Nathan's bottom half will love it!" Brooke said with a smile, and Haley blushed, and she heard her phone rang, "Speaking of…"

"Hey, Nathan!" Brooke said.

"Hey, Brooke! What can I do to get you to tell me what Hales is wearing?" Nathan asked.

"Nope, I am not telling!" Brooke said, and Haley giggled as she heard him talk.

"C'mon, Brooke! I'm trying to figure out what I can do for Hales…" Nathan begged.

"Sorry, my lips are sealed. Just be on the look out for the hottest girls on the dance floor tonight, and one is your wife! Bye Nate!" Brooke said and hung up the phone.

"Perfect! He was begging to know what you are. Now all we need to do is give you a little bit more make-up, and a little more curl, and we are done!!"

**----23----**

"Brooke? Brooke?" Nathan yelled into the phone. "Of course she would do that!! Ugh!" Nathan thought. "Well, this costume will have to do!"

Nathan took his shower and got dressed. He looked at the clock and noticed it was eight, and that's when the party starts and everyone knows not to show-up on time… He decided to show-up thirty minutes late. Whatever Haley was wearing was killing him, and he had to know. He decided to play NBA Live to pass the time.

**----23----**

"Brooke, I'm surprised you want to come early when usually you're supposed to be late?" Haley said.

"Yeah, well, I really want to dance tonight. Those exams last week killed me, and I need a release, and plus I told Nathan to check out the dance floor for us, and I'm sure Nathan is dying to know what you are wearing…" Brooke replied as they walked in.

Haley looked around and noticed that the club was decked out for Halloween. The room was filled with orange and black banners. They had cobweb tablecloths. Even Karen was dressed up.

"Wow! Peyton and Karen did awesome!" Haley said.

They walked to the bar and said, "Trick-or-Treat?"

Karen laughed and said, "You girls looks great!"

"Thanks, Karen, so do you!" Haley said as she saw Karen wearing her jailberg costume.

"Thanks Karen!" Brooke added.

"Yeah, well, I decided I was a cop last year, so I will do the opposite this year!" Karen replied.

"I love it, Karen!" Brooke said.

"Can I get you anything?" Karen asked.

"A water…" Haley said.

"I'll take a sex on the beach… Just kidding… I will have a dry strawberry daiquiri," Brooke said.

"They will be right up!" Karen said.

"Where's Mouth?" Haley asked.

"He djing! Don't you see him?" Brooke replied.

"Oh my gosh, I should have figured you would have matching costumes." Haley said.

"Yup, my Honey Jack Sparrow!" Brooke said.

"Aw, I love this song let's go dance!" Haley said as The Veronica's "Revolution" came on.

"I am temperamental  
Like a heart without a home  
I am sentimental  
But you don't know me at all"

"Let's go!" Brooke said as they went on the dance floor, and they showed their stuff.

"Hold on tight  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Close your eyes  
I am, I am  
I'll blow your mind  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Why do I have to explain  
Who I am again and again  
I am"

**----23----**

An hour later, Nathan walked in the club, and he looked around.

"Wow, Peyt and Karen really out did themselves this year!" Nathan said.

"Nate-dawg!" Nathan looked up, and he saw Tim dressed up as a "gangster." Surprise, surprise.

"What's up, man?" Nathan asked.

"No-dizzle… just looking at the hunneys! You hear me?" Tim said, and Nathan just glared at him.

"Nothing much… There is just a lot of hot girls here tonight, and please don't hit me after I say this, but your wife is one of them!" Tim said.

"Tim, tell me who she is, and I will owe you big!" Nathan said.

"Sorry, man, but Brooke gave me a fifty, and Haley gave me a twenty to shut-up, but they said for you to look out on the dance floor, and I would do that if I were you!" Tim said as he pointed out onto the stage.

Nathan followed his eyes to where Tim was pointing, and he saw one girl in a Elizabethan dress and one in a brown long tee-shirt with a brown belt that said something he couldn't read, with foot-less tights, and a brown cap over her auburn curls. Her top had dots all over it, and he knew that was Haley.

"She's a basketball…" Nathan declared.

"Yup, man! Aren't you lucky?" Tim said, and he left to where he saw Theresa sitting by herself.

"Don't look now, but I think someone is watching you!" Brooke said to Haley.

Haley looked out into the audience, and she saw a guy with raven hair and cobalt eyes sporting a tie-die shirt over jeans, flipflops, and a peace sign around his neck.

"He dressed up as a Beatle!" Haley declared.

"Hey, folks, this song is to Hales love Nate!" Mouth said, and The Beatle's "Blackbird" started playing.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise"

"I love this song!" Haley said. She turned around, and she couldn't find Nathan. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance, Spalding?" Nathan asked as he set out his hand.

"I would love to, Paul!" Haley said as she took his hand. Nathan twirled her so that she was in his arms and really close to her.

"You having fun?" Nathan asked.

"Hell, yes!" Haley said.

"So do you like my costume?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, hell, yes! I can't believe you are a Beatle!" Haley said.

"I know how much you love them, and you said that you would do two in one, so I did too!" Nathan said.

"Thank you! So do you like my costume?" Haley asked.

"Hales, you have no idea how much I love your costume." Nathan said. "You know exactly how I feel about you wearing my clothes." Nathan said huskily into her ear. Haley just blushed.

"Well, I'll be sure you give you what you deserve!" Haley said back.

"Oh, baby, I can't wait." Nathan said, and the song ended.

"Alright everyone! Welcome to Tree Hill's Second Annual Halloween Masquerade!" Peyton said, and everyone cheered.

"Well, I thought I would keep it kind of the same, so without further ado, Fall Out Boy!" Peyton said, and everyone cheered.

"We love you, Tree Hill and your costumes! We decided that we would stay festive, so do you like ours?" Pete asked, and all the girls cheered. They were all firefighters.

"Well, we thought we keep it festive, so welcome to the Monster Match!" Patrick said.

"Welcome to the Monter Match!

The Monster Match!

The monster match!

The monster match!"

Haley looked around, and she saw Skills and Bevin having a good time as Velma and Shaggy. Peyton with Jake together at last as Avril and Deryck Whibley. She saw Brooke with Mouth, and they had smiles plasted on their faces with their Jack Sparrow and a random Elizabethan girl, and she also saw Tim and Theresa dancing, and they were laughing, smiling, and having a great time!

"Happy Halloween, Babe!" Nathan said.

"Happy Halloween!" Haley said, and they kissed, and everyone disappeared as they were in their own world in each other's arms and making out!

**----23----**

**So Hate it? Like it? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I'm so sorry bout not ud my other fics… I am really busy, and I forget sometimes… Please review!!**


End file.
